Secrets
by coolblue110
Summary: Look into the minds of the characters and find out there secrets. some people may have alredy known, and others that the characters would never have let out in the open.
1. George

Secrets

George Weasley

He secretly wished that he was Fred sometimes. Fred was so talented, and loud, and outgoing. Wilts George was just George, and was quieter, and more down to earth. But, and he would never forgive himself for this, he was glad he was George and not Fred and when Fred died.

George was never jealous that Fred took Angelina to the ball, and he took Alicia, but looking back, Fred and Angelina never actually went as a date so he thought _maybe_ it would have been okay to kiss her…

The one thing that finally brought George up and out of his depression fully, was the birth of Roxanne Judith Weasley. She was so beautiful, with red hair and tan skin and brown eyes. George almost loved her more then he loved Angelina.

People think he names Fred, Fred for his late twin, but he didn't name him fully for that. He named him Fred because it was the name of a hero, of a war hero. He thought of naming him Fredrick after Fred but decided to give him a nick name. George also wanted his mother to speak the name with joy, love, and anger sometimes. Just like the old days. And she did.

As George laid on his death bed, with his still living family around him, he had a thought. He could never tell anyone his thought because he was dying, but he also didn't think he would have told anyone anyway. It was that he was glad to be going. To see his brother again.


	2. Percy

Secrets

Percy Weasley

He never felt quite as loved as the others. His parents seemed to always see him as the more independent child. The one who was so intelligent that he never needed a hug, or a pat on the back. But he needed that love. He needed to be kissed and hugged, too. But he never got as much of it as the others.

Percy loved Penelope Clearwater. He loved her more than anything else. But they grew apart, and Percy never quite got over that.

He felt more alone than ever during those three long years at the ministry. He always felt a nagging feeling the back of his head, that he needed something.

He almost regretted going the battle after Fred died. He felt responsible for it. And he never let himself forget it.

He didn't like Audrey at first. She was too forgetful, too clumsy, and to willing. But he soon realized that was why he loved her so much.

The birth of Molly and the birth of Lucy were so pained for Percy. He was very scared that they wouldn't be witches, Audrey was nearly a squib with the few spells and charms she could do, if only feebly. And he was also very scared that they would be witches, and be born into the world he had lived in for so long, filled with terror that he may never wake up in the night, that the person you thought a friend was really your enemy. But when they turned out the witches, Percy couldn't have been happier.

When his Audrey died, only a few years after having their first grandchild, Lucy's, Percy was crushed. And he felt like dying. Just to be with her. But then he saw Ginger, his granddaughter, and felt the slightest twinge of guilt when he though he didn't really want to die. He was to happy here.


	3. Luna

Luna Lovegood

Things didn't always turn out for Luna. And she knew why. Probably everyone else too, that she usually brought some of them on by herself. But she always got out of them.

It was the hardest thing she had ever done to forgive her father. She loved him, and the only reason she forgave him was that he loved her so much as to die for her.

Nobody knows this, but Harry wasn't the only one to be frightened or tampered with on the train. A dementor came into her lonely compartment. She didn't collapse, she didn't scream. But she felt drained and useless for the longest time. She cried, the dementor had taken some of her happy memories about her mother. And she relived the day her mother died, over and over and over again. But nobody came to help her like they helped Harry. Luna wasn't an orphan, but it felt like it sometimes. And nobody helped her threw the rough time like they did Harry.

She had no idea she actually hated Umbridge until she was in Azkaban. She looked at her scars that she had so keenly hidden and felt the first real stab of rage she had ever had.

She loved her family more than anything. Lorcan and Lysander and Rolf. Every speck of them. She also loved her non blood family. Hermione, Ron, Harry, everyone. But she loved Neville and Ginny the most. She didn't like to think about it. But those were the first people to show her true kindness.

It took years to forget the war. It took even longer to recover from her father's death. It was before Rolf was in her life. Harry and everyone comforted her, all knowing they had not seen each other for many years. They acted like they saw each other every day. Luna secretly thought it was nice of them to it. But unnecessary because she could be perfectly fine. But that wasn't the case. And those Sunday dinners sure did help her.


	4. Blaise Zambini

Blaise Zambini

He fell in love with a muggle. Head over heels in love from the first time he saw her. Those eyes that shined when she spoke, her dark hair and dark skin, the way her beads shined in the light. And then he found out she wasn't a muggle. She was part veela, and she was a witch. Blaise was still in love with her, and married her, and had three beautiful girls, and three handsome boys. But he sometimes wished she was a muggle. Just to know he could love someone without magic.

He thought Draco as his best friend. And he was. But he had to cut the friendship off for a time, the Dark Lord was taking care of Draco. Polishing him off. Blaise didn't want to be near when it happened, because the Dark Lord would kill him too if he cried.

He hated most of his step fathers. One man, Jeremy, was very nice. Blaise loved this man. He was, at the time, ten years old. The marriage lasted three years, and then Jeremy died in a broom accident. He never told anyone how heartbroken, and angry he was. He was angry enough at his mum to run away and never come back. Blaise never loved anyone again, until he met Lisa.

He loved Hogwarts, except for the beds, and the food, and the teachers (except for Flitwick, he was cool), and the homework. He just loved being with people who liked him. Most people didn't like him. So it felt good. Nobody knew that, though.

During the war, he felt like he wanted to go home, and to stay in Hogsmead. So he stayed. And when news came that Voldumort was dead, and that it was all over, Blaise was celebrating with the rest of the rather large crowd, and when he saw Draco come out into the small town around dusk, he took him in his arms and hugged him. Draco hugged back, and he and his family went into the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink Blaise followed, and was surprised to see his latest step father waiting for him. David hugged him, and Blaise hugged back. He knew then and there that his mother would never kill David, because Blaise wouldn't let her.

The births of his first daughters, born years after his three sons, were more beautiful than their mother. He never told anyone that, not even Lisa (who he told everything to).


	5. Audrey

Audrey Weasley

She didn't mind being a squib, or almost one. She didn't mind that her parents had another child several years after her own birth, and that she was magic. Really, she didn't mind any of this, because her parents loved her more than anything else in the world. But what she did mind, was that the rest of her family resented her, being in a pure blood family and being an almost squib, was hard. And she would often cry at night, wishing that she too, could be like them.

She used to love to hear stories about the war. But that quickly faded as she understood that her aunt had died in it, trying to protect her mother, and her older brother had died also. In the house. Where she slept. And she never told anyone about the dreams she had at night.

When the fighting finally broke out for the new war, after hiding for what seemed like years, Audrey finally got the courage to go out in the open. Audrey had always been strong, a fighter, but going into the great hall for the first time she broke down. This was not the hall her sister had described in her stories; there was too much sadness, too much fright. And that was why she almost didn't want to her children to go to Hogwarts.

When she had Molly and Lucy she knew Percy was scared, but when he held each of those baby's in his arms, her heart melted. She never told him that, even on her death bed.


	6. Astoria

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy

She was a pure blood, but never gloated about it. She liked looking down at on the younger students but in a positive way, and liked looking up the older students. But that wasn't the case. Not with a pure blood Slytherin. She hated Slytherin sometimes.

She never really liked her sister. She loved Daphne, very much. But she wasn't like her. Her sister did hang out with Pansy Parkinson and all…

Working for Umbridge suited her very well. She liked being in control, and taking away points. But she only always only took away more than the children deserved. She really hated Umbridge, but it was easy to hide.

When she first started to date Draco, Astoria was in love. But after several months sit started to die out. But she fell more deeply in love than ever when Draco proposed to her. She promptly said yes without thinking, not something a Slytherin was supposed to do.

This wasn't an entire secret, but Astoria wanted more children. She also knew Draco did wanted more, but they stuck with tradition, and Astoria loved Scorpius to death. Loved him even more with each passing day.

When her dear sister died, she cried. But she didn't feel broken like she should.


	7. Remus

Remus Lupin

He loved his life. He loved everything about it. From the land, to the tiny hairs on his arms. Everyone could see that, and everyone could see those feelings dissolve once he was bitten. Remus tried to hide the pain he felt when the muggle kids asked him to wrestle but he knew he was to powerful. And, again, everyone knew every time he looked at the Womping Willow, he had a dark look in his eye.

He always like Tonks from the minute he saw her, bt he kept this well hidden from Sirius, who seemed to be watching him more than usual in the percents of Tonks.

He kept it a secret until they got married and said "I Do," and kissed her.

Walking out on Tonks, especially when she was pregnant, was the hardest thing Remus ever did. Ever. Even harder than the transformations.

His little boy. Ted Lupin, was the most beautiful, handsome, perfect little boy in the world. He was perfect in every way possible. Remus and Dora made Harry god father without a second thought.

He thought death would be slow. But it was fast, Remus was glad, almost, that he had no time to reflect. Almost.


	8. Pansy

Pansy Parkinson

She was almost as bad as Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottem.

She had been truly, deeply, in love with Draco Malfoy. And even though she silently told herself he didn't love her, she couldn't but help think he did.

She was terrified when Draco joined the death eaters. She nearly wet her pants when Voldumort came to school. She was unashamed (even though she should have been) of wanting to leave and was grateful to leave first.

When Draco married Astoria Greengrass, sister of her friend, Pansy didn't feel that bad, since she was already married.

She never wanted more kids than Parkinson. Her daughter was special. She didn't want brothers ruining her life like they did Pansy's. But when she had her only son, and last child, all those feeling were gone.


	9. Parvati

A/N I am so very sorry if i spelled her name wrong. I was to lazy to go get the book.

Parvait Patil

She disliked her twin for a few minutes for being sorted different than her.

She secretly liked Ron Weasley until he got all mad about a stupid rat being dead,

Parvati liked going to the Yule Ball with Harry at first, but a distaste for him after words.

When lavender started to date Ron, she felt slightly jealous but only slightly, Ernie McMillian was looking good these days….and it would bruise her image to be seen snogging all day.

After the warm she got married straight away. Barely anyone knew about it. It had been arranged with another Indian English boy. Parvati liked him a lot. He loved her back. But she sometimes wished she could have found him on her own.

When Padma had her little boy, and Parvati herself had lost her baby, she was devastated, but went on in life. She ended up having two little witches. But having her sister's two boys a few years older than her twins was a little heart breaking.


	10. Gabrielle

Gabrielle Delacour

Being in a muggle school for her was always…Odd. Fleur had taken it with stride. As far as Gabrielle could tell. Boys would ask her why she was so pretty, and she would have to answer with an excuse. And as far as she could tell, it was lying. And she didn't like muggle schools one bit.

Beauxbatons was better than anything to Gabrielle. She had many friends and Madam Maxine took favorite to her like she had her sister. But Gabrielle struggled hard to keep up with everything and to rise to the top like Fleur had.

She liked William very much. But Gabrielle was never very fond of him for taking Fleur away her sister. She felt betrayed by her for leaving her all alone. Fleur would be off in England and Gabrielle all the way in France. But after the wedding, when everyone was forced to flee, Gabrielle was happy to leave and be safe. Fleur would be all right.

The first time she saw her niece, Victorie, she was tired and cranky from a long ride in a boat, but when Victorie opened her eyes to see Gabrielle, she was happy. She cried so hard she had to give Victorie back to William. She threatened Ronald and her parents that if they told anyone…of course, Ronald didn't understand her French or fractured English, but he didn't tell her secret.

When she got married it was almost four years since she left school. Her husband had been working at a store with her. Beauty products for young and old witches and wizards, and was French. Gabrielle's first words to him were,

"Pourquoi sur terre sont en vedette à moi?"_ "Why on earth are staring at me?"_ and then he asked her out to dinner.

They went out for about two years and then they got married. Gabrielle secretly thought it was lucky she wasn't an older sister so the younger one wouldn't feel left behind.

She honestly never wanted children until she had her little girl Aimée, Amy, which means loved in English. Gabrielle had two more boys, but she always thought the girl was special.


	11. Ginny

Ginerva Molly Weasley

When she was little, she depended on her older brothers for help and protection and they always gave it to her. No matter what. She out grew it eventually but she doesn't mind Ron coming in to point his wand at prowling eyes.

She always thought Harry Potter was a brave and wonderful person. And she was right. But when Harry broke up with her, even though she knew the reason why and was forever thankful, she never did fully forgive him.

Having her children were the greatest times of her life, even if Harry was a bit paranoid and nervous each time. She let it slide since it only made her love him more.

She knew Charlie was fit to be married. And he didn't know that.

When her father, and her mother, and each brother died, she felt alone. There was a hollow feeling where there was usually light and happiness. Harry always held her close. But when Harry wasn't there anymore, Hermione held tighter. It just wasn't the same.


	12. Cho

Cho Chang

Her mother was beautiful without a doubt. Cho looked exactly like her from the very start, but she had her father's kind nature. Her mother was always sweet and kind to people, but there was always something to it that had Cho unnerved by her…

Being an only child was perfectly fine with her. Her parents had been only children, and she felt comforted by that. But she always felt slightly jealous when all her friend complained about their sibling when she had nothing at all to complain about.

She first met Cedric when they were in the library together. She was in her fourth year, his, his sixth. He had bumped into her while she gathered books for the end of the year exams. He had helped her gather everything up and then they smiled at each other. Cho liked Cedric from that moment on.

When Cedric asked her to the ball she was ecstatic. But that would be an understatement. She would have to create a whole new word to describe her happiness. She did feel sorry that she couldn't go with Harry, though. He was sweet to what she knew of him. And he was Harry Potter.

Those days with Cedric were the some of the best in her life. When she saw him dead, knowing that the love of her life was gone, she knew she would never love anyone like that again. Nobody knew it, but she had cut herself once in her frenzy of pain.

She was wrong about not loving anyone like that ever again. She had liked Harry, but that wasn't the person she met and finally married. After making sure he wouldn't get hit by a bus or something like that. She married Paul, a muggle. They met at a bar and clicked right there. Cho almost felt like it was a betrayal, though.

She was crying for days after her girl, Jennifer, went away to Hogwarts. Only Lee, her husband, knew about his. Because if she told anyone they were going to tell Jennifer. And she didn't want to scare Jennifer out of a good education.


	13. fleur

Fleur

When Gabrielle was born she was happy. More happy then she had ever been. She was a big sister. She had someone who could look up to her and who she could teach and play with. Someone else she could love and spread love to. But she was also a little jealous of the baby sleeping in the crib. Just a teeny bit. Because all the attention went to her.

When Gabrielle was old enough to talk Fleur immediately started to teach her the poems she liked, and the songs she loved. She knew Gabrielle would be happy about that. And she was. Gabrielle would hobble around the house at first only humming the tunes, and then she would say a few words, and by the time she was four, and Fleur was going off to school, Gabrielle was skipping and leaping and dancing all around in a swirl of sliver and blue, sing and reciting. Fleur was extremely sad to leave her sister. She never got rid of the feeling like she was leaving something behind.

Fleur never felt like she was better than anyone else. Certainly, she was far more beautiful, she never tried to hide that fact, but in France she was no better than anyone else in the blue uniforms. But when she went to Britain, or was it Scotland?, she instantly felt better because there certainly no veela _here._

She had never heard of Lord Voldumort until Dumboldor told her about him. She never told anyone that, because people would think she knew nothing.

She didn't like Bill at first. She really didn't like him.

When she got married, she could see in Gabrielle's eyes and smile that something was wrong, she knew her little sister thought she was abandoning her. But Fleur knew Gabrielle wouldn't want to talk about it, and never brought it up.

Fleur felt a little upset bringing a child into the world so soon after so many people were taken out of it. But when Victorie was born, and Molly looked so happy, so full of joy, Fleur was glad they hadn't waited.

Dominique was a surprise. Victorie has been an only child for four years, so nobody in the Weasley family expected her to have a little sister. Fleur knew that Dominique knew. Which meant Louis knew. But Fleur never told anyone her guess.


	14. Author's note

Okay. So I just want to warn you guys. School is starting soon and I'm in a bit of a writing slump. Please. Forgive me for taking so long to write!

Lots of love,

Samantha


	15. Dean

Secrets

Dean Thomas

He had two sisters, a mother, and a father. And Dean loved them like his own life. He played dress up, and dolls with his sisters and taught them everything he knew. Up until he turned eleven. Dean cried so much the night he got the letter, all excitement, confusion, and surprise in Professor McGonagall's visit gone, because he would have to leave his sisters behind. No more dress up, no more tea parties, no more hugs and kisses every night before bed. No more of that.

He cried again just before he went through the barrier to the train. As much as he didn't want to upset his sisters and mother, he cried into his mother's chest and hugged with all his strength. Teresa, his littlest sister, only three years old, took his hand and Kelly, five years old, clung to his arm as they gave a silent goodbye with their eyes.

Seamus made Hogwarts fun. He was a brother, his best friends. They often joked about how Seamus looked like a leprechaun

When You-Know-Who came back into the picture Dean was terrified being a muggle born he had no idea what was the frightening and that only made it scarier.

The final battle was a time of flash backs for everyone. Dean didn't know what other people were seeing, but he was going through all the times he played dress up, wore makeup, danced, and sang all for Teresa and Kelly. What he wouldn't give to be home dressed as a fairy princess, waving a wand and putting on pink lipstick. He wouldn't even mind playing dolls or tea party. That was his child hood. He didn't want to give up those times just because of this war.

He got married in his late twenty's, and when he did, he vowed that he wouldn't leave his wife the way his father left his. Her name was Marcy and their Childs name was John. They had a little girl eight years after John was born, Kelly Teresa. The kids never got along like Dean did his sisters, but they were close.

Dean came to visit Harry on his death bed. Half the Weasley's were already gone. He only squeezed Harry's hand. But he got the message. For he smiled at him, layed back, and said in a wafer thin voice "Thank you Dean."

Dean didn't wait for anything more. For he didn't know if Harry was only sleeping…or something else. One of his friends had throated death once. He wouldn't do it again.

**AN: I just noticed that the chapters are coming into what I see as a little tiny biography. sigh I'll start updating sooner and make up for deep dark secrets. **

**Thank you Lila! Cupcakes forever for your fabulous reviews! You're the one who keeps pushing me foreword! **


	16. Angelina

When she was very, very, young she acquired a phobia of snakes. It was all because of her cousin, Mary, but she was always too scared to talk about it.

She had hated being an only child. She was a people person and loved to argue. But she had no one to argue with and arguing with her parents wasn't much fun.

She was instantly terrified when she walked into Hogwarts. It did not show on her face, Katie told her that later, the only person she ever told about this secret except George. But she was scared stiff.

She fell for George first. But in a brotherly way. The twins were both charming and fun to be around, but George was so, so, so, sweet. He always thought twice about what he said to her, too. She was overjoyed to be asked to the dance by Fred, and only a little disappointed that it wasn't George.

During the months before the war she and her family stayed in the house for as long as they could. They painted over the right yellow outside with the green polka dots and took away the bright flowers. Just by doing that, Angelina felt her world crash down around her, and she felt like maybe she should help it crush her.

She one of the ones to find Fred's body. She helped Lee and George carry him back to the Great hall. She never told anyone this, knowing they would bring a round of sobbing, but she thought she didn't deserve to have lived if Fred hadn't.

When Gorge asked her to marry him she almost said no.

Having her little Roxie, she knew that made George come out of his own world completely but she knew he didn't want her to know that, so she never brought it up.

When George died she felt a small part of her go down into the ground with him.

**A/N** I am such a bad person! I'm sorry! Here you go! I love George and Angelina…


	17. Bill

Bill Weasley

When Charlie was born he was only slightly jealous of him. But he told him many years later that being the oldest, when Charlie was jealous of _him, _was not all it was cracked up to be. He promised to keep their conversation a secret.

He was king of Hogwarts. His hair was long, he was tall, he was marvelously handsome, and he was a sweet talker by nature. He was also very humble. He loved the attention of girls and guys alike but he took it without being flashy, he let them come to him, sometimes getting up the nerve to ask a girl out when Charlie pushed him to do it.

When he left Hogwarts it was with mixed feelings. He was leaving behind the roar of the lion, the best food next to his mums, his brother Charlie, the one who was his best friend and the only other Weasley in Hogwarts. He was also leaving part of him behind. He just felt part of the walls of Hogwarts and would stay there for as long as he lived.

His going to Egypt was a little self finding expedition, not for his work.

When he saw Fleur he didn't like her. She seemed pretty snooty and then, just out of the blue, he asked her on a date and she had said yes. He just stood there, stunned by his own doing.

Fleur coming down that aisle was the most beautiful sight Bill had ever seen, and when he leaned down to kiss her; it was like his world was almost finally complete. And even when he and Fleur fled to their new home, he couldn't shake that feeling of finally being fulfilled.

Looking into that baby's blue eyes was like Bill was seeing for the first time. Really seeing how amazingly beautiful the world was, finally seeing how beautiful his wife really was and how pretty that baby in her arms was. It was a great feeling, seeing for the first time.

Dominique was the smallest baby Bill had ever seen, besides Ginny who had been born a month before her due date, and Bill was frankly scared out of his mind. His little Dominique, she was so, so small. He once almost gave up, but as he did so Dominique finally learned to breathe on her own and he never told anyone he lost hope.

Louis was a crying baby and Bill once cried with him.

**A/N TaDa! How do you like it guys? I just sort of snapped my fingers the other day and started writing it. **


	18. Hannah Abbott

Hannah Abbott

She like Neville from the moment she saw him. She had been walking, and being only a puny first year a seventh year boy had knocked into her, causing her shoulder bag to spew its contents all over the hallway and Neville had looked at her and bent down, gathering her things and not even caring that he was getting ink on himself.

She held her breath when Harry walked past her in their second year, scared that he would hurt her otherwise.

She had another reason the dislike Harry in their fourth year; he just had to steal the spotlight, didn't he? Steal it away from the nobody Hufflepuffs.

She cried herself to sleep the night her mother was killed. Her father had come to get her and he had acted so strong. Why couldn't she have been strong, too?

Her sixth year was boring without the DA. All there was to do was study and she hated it all, being just as equally horrible at magic as Neville. But she kept on doing the work, in hopes to be as good as Neville and have him notice her.

Seventh year was a living hell. Having to hide from everything and everyone. But then one day a student came to her and said that Neville Longbottom had found a secret room and she immediately that it was the DA room.

Marrying Neville was the best idea she ever had. It was a dream come true to have him propose to her and, she never told anyone, not even Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, that she never expected him to show up at eh wedding, never less be married to her for over 60 years.

Her daughter was the light that shown on both of them at all times. She looked exactly like her father and had both of their natures.


End file.
